Las voces dicen que eres el amor de mi vida
by Hummel-Anderson21
Summary: Kurt es un doctor para personas con esquizofrenia. Blaine oye una voz que le dice que haga cosas que él no quiere. Blaine no puede ignorar las voces y mata a su padre. Cuando se da cuenta, decide quitarse la vida, pero lo consigue y es enviado a un hospital psiquiátrico, donde conoce a su nuevo doctor... ¿Será Kurt capaz de curar a Blaine o terminará siendo su víctima?
1. Prólogo

**N/A: Quiero agradecerle muchísimo a mi amiga del alma Andrea Zazueta, ella leyó el primer capítulo y me animó a seguir, la quiero mucho. Bueno, disfruten, ojalá y les guste. Aun no sé cuantos capítulos serán, pero espero que muchos.**

* * *

Blaine Devon Anderson siempre había sido un adolescente ejemplo.

Estudiaba su último año en William McKinley High School. Tenía muchos amigos; estaba en el Club Glee; era presidente estudiantil y salía con el muchacho más guapo de la escuela y capitán del equipo de las Cheerios.

Sus padres, Meredith Anderson y George Anderson, estaban orgullosos de él. Su madre era la que todos querían, aceptaba su homosexualidad, le daba consejos, estaba siempre para él, era la base de su familia. Su padre aceptaba su homosexualidad o al menos eso aparentaba, y le demostraba cuan orgulloso estaba de él. Los padres de sus amigos deseaban que fuera su hijo. Ser feliz quedaba corto. Era la persona más feliz del mundo.

Pero no supo cuando acabo toda esa felicidad ... No recordaba el día en que todo se había venido abajo. Tal vez fue hace 2 años, el día en que su madre decidió suicidarse y dejarlo solo. O tal vez cuando su padre empezó a tomar y reveló su verdadero yo, empezando a darle golpizas por ser gay. O a lo mejor cuando decidió dejar de ir a la escuela, y a causa de eso perdió a sus amigos, y al que creía era el amor de su vida. O probablemente cuando empezó a sentirse deprimido. O cuando de repente una voz en su cabeza le decía que hacer, pero nunca eran cosas buenas, nunca. Nunca supo cuando la vida se empezó a burlar de él.

Pero sobre todo no supo el momento en el que según el juez, agarró el cuchillo y empuño a su padre mientras este estaba tirado borracho en su despacho. No escuchó cuando su padre le pedía que se detuviera. En momentos sólo escuchaba una voz en su cabeza que le decía que su padre debía morir por ser el bastardo que es, por golpearlo diariamente, por encerrarse en el alcohol, por eso y más, debía morir. Blaine quería detenerse, pero alguien no lo permitía, esa maldita voz que escuchaba desde hace 2 años; después volvía a esos trances que hacían que no supiera lo que pasaba a su alrededor. En los que su cuerpo y mente reaccionaban sin que él pudiera controlarlo.

Reaccionó en el momento en él que su padre estaba tirado en el suelo, con golpes en la cara, probablemente varios huesos rotos y una gran mancha de sangre debajo de él. Blaine no sabía a ciencia cierta que había hecho, sólo escuchaba a esa voz de nuevo.

_Bien hecho Blaine, ya no podrá volver a lastimarte, ya no..._

"¡¿Qué has hecho?! ¡Maldita sea, que ha pasado!", Blaine dijo con voz alta y cortada, comenzando a llorar.

Blaine Devon Anderson se preguntó como había llegado a ese punto en su vida. El punto en el que su madre se había suicidado, el punto en el que mató a su padre y el punto en donde estaba en su habitación, arriba de una silla y pasando una cuerda por su cuello. Esperando el momento adecuado para dar un paso fuera de la silla y morir. Blaine contó hasta tres.

"Perdón papá, lo lamento tanto..." susurró Blaine con los ojos húmedos. "Uno.. dos.. tres..." Y Blaine dejó caer su cuerpo.

No reacciono cuando llegó la policía y lo desató de la cuerda, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo colgando de la soga. Maldijo a los policías por haberlo salvado. No sabía como se habían enterado, pero a juzgar por la gente que estaba en la calle a la hora en que lo sacaron con las manos esposadas sobre una camilla de hospital, creyó que algún vecino había reportado los gritos de auxilio de su padre o sus incesantes gritos de arrepentimiento.

_Blaine, ¿vas a dejar que te hagan esto? ¿Quieres que te ayudé a matarlos a ellos también? Estoy seguro que un maldito marica como tu no será capaz. _

Blaine escuchaba la voz en su cabeza, tratando de no hacerle caso y no perder el control. Esta seguro de que lo llevarían ante un juez, y estaba más seguro que lo mandarían a la cárcel, ya que no sabía nada de lo que había pasado mientras mataba a su padre.

Él sólo quería volver a su vida de antes, donde él era feliz. Donde sus padres lo amaban. Fuera a donde fuera Blaine, lo único que pedía era un rayo de esperanza, algo que lo ayude a callar a su cabeza. Algo que le demuestre que no todo esta perdido.


	2. El veredicto

**Bueno, como saben, nada me pertenecen. Glee es de Ryan, Brad Falchuk y FOX. Lo único que me pertenece es la trama xd**

**N/A: Mucha gracias por leer, me da alegría jaja ¡gracias! Pasen la historia a sus amigos y que la lean:3**

* * *

El juez Wes a veces simplemente odiaba su trabajo. No encontraba la manera fácil de juzgar el caso del señor Blaine Anderson. Con casi 21 años había matado a su padre, se intentó suicidar y padece de severos problemas psicológicos. No sabía si debía mandarlo a la cárcel y dejarlo vivir ahí hasta morir, o salvarlo y mandarlo al Hospital Psiquiátrico de Ohio.

Era más que obvio que Blaine tenía problemas, el estar ido en el momento en el que mató a su padre era motivo de preocupación. El juez Wes seguía si creer que ese joven con cara de niño asustado fuera capaz de hacer todo eso. Pero aquí está, enfrente de Blaine Anderson, escuchando lo que los abogados dicen para darle un veredicto.

El juez se extraño de ver que Blaine de pronto había cambiado su semblante de tranquilidad por así decirlo a uno de desesperación y pánico. Veía como Blaine comenzaba a mover sus labios, dando a entender que hablaba con alguien, sus ojos vagaban de un lado a otro como buscando algo. Dudaba entre preguntarle o seguir escuchando a los abogados, pero decidió hacerlo.

"¿Blaine..?", inquirió el juez casi como un susurró.

"...Dejame... Sólo cállate un momento... Estoy harto, por favor. Por favor, detente...", susurró Blaine con voz desesperada y casi inaudible.

En ese momento el juez Wes supo que hacer. Debía ayudarlo.

"He pensado el veredicto. Lo he analizado todo muy bien", dijo Wes con la voz segura. "Blaine tendrá que pasar el tiempo que sea necesario para su recuperación total en el Hospital Psiquiátrico de Ohio y...", fue cortado por uno de los abogados antes de poder decir lo que había decidido.

"No creo que sea una idea muy favorable señor, no sabemos que tan certero sea el resultado..."

Blaine esta ajeno a lo que discutían los hombres, parecía que estaba en su propio mundo, parecía que su cordura había desaparecido.

"Exacto señoría, ¿Quién nos asegura que no atacará a un enfermero?", dijo con duda el segundo abogado.

"Y como decía, no hay cambios en mi decisión. Así lo he decidido y así será." dijo Wes antes de pararse de su estrado, llamando después a un teléfono que comunicaba a la sala exterior de donde estaban.

En ese momento dos muchachos entraron a la sala vestidos completamente de blanco, llevaban con ellos algo que cualquier persona cuerda podría distinguir. Una camisa de fuerza. Ambos se acercaron a Blaine lentamente y callados, no querían que se alterara con algun movimiento brusco.

"Blaine, hemos venido por ti. Iremos a un lugar cómodo y tendrás personas muy capacitadas para trabajar contigo" dijo el primer muchacho a Blaine con una voz que demostraba comprensión. Blaine sólo volteo a verlos, no dijo ni hizo nada, sólo bajo la cabeza mientras ellos le ponían la camisa de fuerza.

* * *

Blaine había estado en el Hospital Psiquiátrico de Ohio durante 2 meses y no había avanzado nada. Todo lo contrario, había retrocedido notablemente. Ya no hablaba, comía unas 5 veces a la semana, y al parecer escuchaba más a aquella voz en su cabeza. Sus noches eran lo peor; eran gritos, golpes, medicinas y enojo. No sabían como hacer para que mejorará, en verdad les preocupaba pensar que Blaine no se recuperará jamás. Sólo les quedaba una opción, que el jefe de psicología regrese de su viaje a Alemania.

* * *

Blaine llevaba 2 meses y medio en el Hospital Psiquiátrico de Ohio. El enfermero que hacia siempre sus rondas con Blaine se llamaba Nick Duval y volvió a escucharlo hablar con alguien, sabía perfectamente que se trataba de su esquizofrenia.

Blaine hablaba con una voz demasiado baja. "No quiero herir a nadie más, sólo cállate para que pueda salir de aquí...", Nick y los demás que trabajaban ahí sabían que Blaine muy pocas veces le contestaba a su voz, desde que había llegado sólo lo había hecho unas 5 veces y no sabía si era bueno o malo. En otras ocasiones había visto como parecía que se había vuelto loco, no hablaba y la única forma de comunicación que hacia era escribir letras en la mano de alguien o decir sílabas.

Nick fue a informar sobre lo que había escuchado al doctor en guardia. Lo que no esperaba era encontrarse con el jefe de psicología.

* * *

**N/A: En el siguiente capítulo por fin aparece Kurt! No me dejen:c si les gusta den review, favorito y seguir3 Y pasenlo a sus amigos Klainers! GRACIAS POR LEER y a esos 3 reviews que me dejaron en el primer cap, me sentí super feliz.**


	3. Kurt Hummel

**Bueno, como ya saben, nada me pertenecen. Glee es de Ryan, Brad Falchuk y FOX. Lo único que me pertenece es la trama xd**

**Mucha gracias por leer, me da alegría jaja ¡gracias! Pasen la historia a sus amigos y que la lean:3**

**Y por aquí contestaré los reviews: **

**NickyColferC: Hola! Que bueno que te gusta y que leas mi fic:') Aun no se que dias actualizaré, pero trataré de hacerlo cada semana:3 no me dejes:c**

* * *

Kurt Hummel.

La vida lo había tratado mal, cuando tenía 17 años supo lo que se sentía estar solo y cometer cosas que no quieres por el hecho de pensar que ya nada tiene sentido. Pero cuando supo que un compañero de la secundaria se había suicidado, decidió ser psiquiátra. Desde ese momento juró que ayudaría a las personas con problemas mentales a superar todos los obstáculos de la vida. Y aquí esta, siendo el mejor psicólogo de Ohio y se puede decir que del país también.

Tiene 23 años y es gay pero eso no lo ha detenido jamás, no permite que nadie le diga como ser. Su padre siempre le ha dado su apoyo en todo momento, como hace poco, cuando terminó con su novio Chandler. Habían estado 4 años juntos pero él le dijo que tenía que decidir entre él y su carrera. Eso le había dolido mucho por eso decidió aceptar una oferta de trabajo en Alemania.

Estuvo 1 año en Alemania, pero amaba Ohio. Y extrañaba a sus amigos del Hospital Psiquiátrico y sobre todo a su padre. Así que regresó. Sabia que iba a tener mucho trabajo, pero eso lo mantendría ocupado.

Kurt vio como una de sus mejores amigos se acercaba a él. Había extrañado mucho a Nick.

Nick en cuanto vio a Kurt corrió a recibirlo en un abrazo, "¡Oh Kurt! ¡Es tan agradable volver a verte! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Ya mejor?", Kurt se soltó del agarré de Nick con una sonrisa.

"Nick te he extrañado tanto. Y si, ya estoy mejor, sólo necesitaba tiempo. ¿Cómo ha estado este lugar?"

"Un poco tenso. ¿Oíste sobre Blaine Anderson?... Si te soy sincero, estábamos esperando tu llegada, sólo tu sabes que hacer...", le dijo Nick con una mueca en los labios.

"Blaine... que lindo nombre. Pero no, no he escuchado de él, ¿y su historial?"

"Aquí mismo lo tengo", dijo Nick alzando una pesada carpeta en su mano. "Léelo, por favor." le dijo Kurt comenzando a caminar hacia la sección de pacientes.

"...Blaine Devon Anderson. 22 años. Es gay. Su madre se suicidó. Mató a su padre y después intentó suicidarse. Se le diagnosticó esquizofrenia indiferenciada. Entre sus síntomas están alteraciones en sus emociones, ya que a veces se ríe sin parar y después grita; presentar movimientos repetitivos, tiene dos ticks uno lo hace golpeando su pierna con su dedo y el otro es girando la cabeza varias veces por unos 2 segundos, al parecer no se da cuenta; y por último... predominan las ideas delirantes y alucinaciones, sobre todo auditivas...", Kurt volteó de repente hacia él.

"Wow... Nunca habíamos tenido un caso así, es muy único. Y me atrévo a decir que muy peligroso."

Kurt y Nick se detuvieron ante 2 puertas que daban a otro pasillo, arriba de esta había un letrero azul que decía 'PACIENTES'. Kurt tomó aire y entró. El pasillo era largo y continuaba doblando la esquina, todas las paredes eran blancas, sólo las puertas eran de un color azul claro y todas estas estaban cerradas gracias a un código.

"Bien. ¿Cuál es su habitación?", preguntó Kurt con voz decidida.

Nick se preocupó un poco. "La número... espera... ¿¡QUEEEE!? Debes de por lo menos saber más de él, hablar con el psicólogo para ver si ha dicho algo, ver si necesita algún medicamento para que no se desespere o algo así. ¡No puedes entrar así como así! ¡Tu lo has dicho, nunca tuvimos un caso así! Hay que tener precauciones."

Kurt y Nick comenzaron a caminar, "Jaja Nick, ni siquiera parece que trabajas en un Hospital Psiquiátrico. ¿Podrías relajarte y dejarme hacer mi trabajo? Estoy precavido. Sólo quiero conocerlo y ver como se comporta y así poder empezar a hacer un análisis."

"Ash, esta bien. Habitación 206."

Kurt sonrió un poco, amaba como se comportaba su amigo, "Gracias. Ahora sígueme y preséntame a Blaine Anderson." Nick se detuvo ante una habitación con el numero 206; la habitación de Blaine.

Kurt quería ayudar a este chico, en verdad quería; es tan jóven y nadie merece pasar por eso solo. Kurt amaba su trabajo, pero lo que más amaba era el saber que ayudó a alguien. Era hora de conocerlo.

Kurt marcó el código en la puerta y tomó la perilla comenzando a girarla poco a poco, esperando así que el paciente no se asustara. Cuando la puerta estuvo lo suficientemente abierta para que entrara su cuerpo caminó dentro de la habitación y vio a un moreno con rulos sentado en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, viendo hacia la ventana de barrotes blancos. _Tierno, pensó Kurt. _En esa posición Blaine parecía un simple y lindo niño. Kurt sintió mucha pena por él.

Kurt y Nick seguían sin decir nada, se limitaban a ver como Blaine susurraba algo que no podían escuchar.

Kurt habló con una sonrisa en su cara y con voz tranquila y llena de compasión. "Hola Blaine..."

Blaine por un momento dejó de escuchar a esa maldita voz que lo atormentaba día y noche y en vez de oír esa voz, estaba seguro que escuchó la voz de un ángel.

Blaine sonrió... Después de tanto tiempo, se asomó en su cara una minúscula sonrisa. Creyó que su mente le estaba haciendo una jugada como siempre, así que decidió voltear lentamente al lugar de donde provenía esa melodiosa voz.

* * *

**N/A: Qué les pareció? Muchas gracias a los que leen mi fic, estoy muy alegre. NO ME DEJEN:c En el siguiente capítulo por fin habrá interración Klaine3 **

**Den favorito, hagan un review, den seguir y compartanló a sus amigos, gracias! **


	4. Primer encuentro

**Bueno, como ya saben, nada me pertenecen. Glee es de Ryan, Brad Falchuk y FOX. Lo único que me pertenece es la trama xd**

**Mucha gracias por leer, me da muchísima alegría:') Y ahora, disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

Blaine sonrió... Después de tanto tiempo, se asomó en su cara una minúscula sonrisa. Creyó que su mente le estaba haciendo una jugada como siempre, así que decidió voltear lentamente al lugar de donde provenía esa melodiosa voz.

Cuando Blaine llevó su vista a donde provenía la voz se quedó muy sorprendido. No había visto a un hombre como él. Era perfecto. Ojos azules... ¿o eran verdes?, cabello castaño y suavemente peinado hacia arriba, piernas largas y tonificadas, piel de porcelana, y unos brazos muy bien ejercitados. Pero algo lo hizo dejar ese pensamiento lejos, él jamás podría tener a alguien así.

"Soy tu nuevo doctor Blaine", dijo Kurt con una sonrisa, empezando a acercarse a la cama de Blaine para poder estar más cerca de él. Blaine se dio la vuelta. Volviendo a ver hacia la ventana.

* * *

Cuando Kurt se sentó en la cama vio como Blaine tenía muchos rasguños en sus brazos y en su cara, así que decidió preguntarle algunas cosas.

"Blaine, ¿Puedes decirme qué te pasó en la cara?"

Blaine sólo volteó de nuevo a verlo y le tomó la mano, comenzando a trazar letras en su mano. Kurt empezó a repetirlas después de él.

_A...Y...U...D...A_

"¿Ayuda? ¿Para qué necesitas ayuda Blaine?", obviamente Kurt sabía la respuesta pero sabía que con esto podía lograr que Blaine empezará a hablar de sus problemas y así superarlos poco a poco.

Blaine empezó a susurrar, dando la impresión de que no lo hacía a nadie en específico, "Él me habla... Ya no lo soporto... ¿Por qué no me deja sólo?"

"Blaine, ¿Quién no te deja solo?... ¿Quieres decirme Blaine?"

Blaine negó con la cabeza y se recostó en la cama, girando sobre su costado y levantando sus rodillas hasta apretarlas contra su pecho.

* * *

"Creo que debemos empezar con calmantes, y sobre todo terapia cada día", dijo Kurt viendo por el vidrio de la puerta a Blaine. "Esta muy dañado, no sabemos como sobrelleve la recuperación."

"¿Cuándo quieres empezar?", preguntó Nick.

"Mañana mismo."

* * *

Nick y Kurt llegaron a la casa del último, tirándose ambos en el sillón de la sala. Había sido un día agotador, gran parte por el caso de Blaine y por el hecho de estar cuidando a los demás pacientes, algunos sólo sufrían depresión, transtorno de ansiedad, entre otros. Estaban a punto de caer rendidos cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a un rubio alto con una gran sonrisa.

"¡Kurtie! ¡Por fin volviste!"

"¡Jeff! ¿¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que no entres así a mi casa!? ¡Nick, dile algo a tu novio!"

"Jeff deja de asustar a Kurt así, ya sabes como se pone." dijo Nick aun sin abrir los ojos y acostado en el sillón.

"Jaja, lo siento Kurt. Ahora dime, ¿cuándo llegaste y cómo te fue? ¿Tuviste un poco de sexo en Alemania? Porque me han dicho que ellos son realmente bue..."

"Ya vas a comenzar... ¡cállate! ¿Recuerdas que salí de una relación? Pero en fin, me fue muy bien, el ambiente es más tenso allá. Pero he regresado y me siento genial. Extrañaba tanto a mis pacientes, y a mi padre. Hablando de mi padre, ¿vamos a cenar con él?"

"Oh si, estoy dentro." dijo Nick. Él consideraba a Burt como su padre, él lo ayudó cuando sus padres no lo aceptaban.

"Adelante. Amo la comida de Burt." dijo Jeff sonriendo.

Kurt asintió sonriendo, sin saber porque no dejaba de pensar en un par de ojos color miel.

* * *

**Bueno, primero que nada, FELIZ AÑO 2015! Y ahora si, las disculpas, perdón por no actualizar en estos meses, en serio perdón pero estoy en una especie de 'vacío mental', no se como continuar la historia, pero lo haré, sólo tengan paciencia y no me dejen, los quiero mucho! **


	5. Incidente

**Bueno, aquí otro capítulo, les juro que jamás voy a abandonar la historia, sólo que es la primera que hago y voy de poquito en poquito, AGRADEZCO DEMASIADO QUE LA LEAN.**

**NickyColferC: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Jamás dejaré la historia, no me dejes****L**

**Gabriela Cruz: Trataré de actualizar más seguido****J**

_**Sin más, disfruten el capítulo.**_

Él odiaba estos días. Simplemente los odiaba y sabía que habría muchos más como estos.

Su mañana empezó muy bien, sonó su alarma, despertó y se metió a darse un baño. Tomó el desayuno, el café sabía aún más bueno que el día anterior. Había arreglado su traje la noche anterior, así que no se le hizo tarde. El tráfico estaba soportable y todo estaba de maravilla... Hasta que llegó al Hospital.

Ingresó con su credencial, saludó a Marley quien lo registró y siguió su camino. Pero justo cuando pasó la puerta que daba a la otra sección de los pacientes y doctores lo que vio sólo se podía describir con una palabra, desastre. Había un desastre por todos lados.

Esa parte del hospital estaba conformada por una recepción a lado derecho de la puerta, donde usualmente estaba otra enfermera llamada Sugar, al frente había una sala con unos ventanales que daban al jardín, y de lado derecho una puerta que daba a los cuartos de los pacientes, al lado izquierdo estaba el área de consultorios.

Pero lo que vio no se veía muy a menudo. Ya que los pacientes no solían casi nunca comportarse así, debido a la administración de medicamentos para ira y otras cosas, pero sabía que ÉL era la excepción, él era diferente. -Nota mental: Hacer que Nick se quede hasta ver que se haya pasado sus medicamentos-

Las enfermeras corrían de un lado a otro con medicamentos y vendas. Vio como Nick corría con unos botes de alcohol y unas camisas de fuerza, también alcanzó a ver la cortada en su frente. Lo único que pudo hacer fue dejar su maletín y papeles en la recepción e ir a ayudar.

"¡¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?!", preguntó Kurt con clara preocupación, tratando de ver si la cortada de Nick era muy profunda.

"Todo pasó tan rápido Kurt, no... no...", Nick empezaba a tartamudear, así que decidió acariciarle la espalda para tranquilizarlo.

"Tranquilo. Respira profundo y vuelve a decirme.", dijo Kurt sin dejar de tocarle la espalda. Nick hizo lo que dijo.

"Okay... Estoy bien. Todo pasó tan rápido Kurt, no supe cómo reaccionar, fue demasiado. Acababa de llegar, me registré, deje mis cosas y fui por el carro de las medicinas para pasar a dárselas a los pacientes, todo iba muy bien, hasta que llegué a su habitación..."

_Flashback Nick_

Nick vio por el vidrio de la puerta si Blaine estaba en la cama, pero él no estaba ahí, pensó que podría estar en el baño. Marcó el código y la puerta se abrió, seguido de eso entró con el carro de medicinas.

Todo pasó muy rápido. Cuando entró al cuarto ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Blaine le pegó con la lámpara en la frente y luego estaba encima de él, tratando de ahogarlo con la almohada.

Escuchó como el carro se caía, escuchó como Blaine repetía una y otra vez "Ojalá y mueras", sintió la sangre saliendo de su frente y escuchó cuando una enfermera gritó del susto.

_Fin Flashback Nick_

"Después de eso Katy fue corriendo por seguridad. Cuando ella gritó Blaine se quitó de mí y agarró una de las tijeras que estaba en el carro y comenzó a cortarse en las muñecas, obviamente intenté detenerlo, tiene algunas cortadas algo profundas, pero lo hice. Llegó Sebastián a ayudarme y después de eso ya sabes la historia, estoy aquí hablando contigo." Kurt no supo que decir, levantó la cabeza para ver a las enfermeras y sólo atinó a tomar parte de las vendas y antibióticos que llevaba Nick y empezar a caminar hacía la habitación 206.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, había un desastre, medicinas en el suelo, la lámpara rota, y pequeñas manchas de sangre. Kurt buscó a Blaine con la mirada, lo encontró parado en la esquina de la habitación murmurando algo, se fue acercando poco a poco a él.

"Otra vez no… Por-por favor, déjame en paz. Yo no quise hacer esto, él me obligó, yo no quería…"

_Esto es lo que siempre has querido Blaine, mátalo. Mata a tu estúpido doctor, él piensa que eres un marica. Mátalo._

"¡CÁLLATE! DÉJAME SOLO. No quiero hacerle daño…", Blaine fue cayendo al suelo, mientras seguía repitiendo lo mismo.

"Blaine, escúchame. Blaine. Tranquilo… Voy a ayudarte, ¿recuerdas quién soy? Soy Kurt, tu doctor. Ocupamos curarte, sólo relájate, no va a pasar nada.", Kurt vio como Blaine se iba tranquilizando, -eso es una buena señal- pensó Kurt, -cuando alguien le habla, la voz se calla- concluyó.

Kurt se fue acercando a él, haciéndole una seña a los enfermeros y enfermeras que seguían ahí para que le ayudaran por si Blaine tenía otro ataque. Nick se acercó y le inyecto un tranquilizante, poco a poco le fue tomando las manos a Blaine para curar y vendar sus muñecas, agradeció el que no tuvieran que hacerles puntos en las mismas, hubiera sido muy difícil para la recuperación de Blaine.

Kurt habló después con él, haciéndole preguntas sobre la voz, y cuando la escuchaba. Blaine no dijo nada.

Kurt se quedó 3 horas con él esperando una respuesta, pero Blaine sólo veía sus pies y susurraba una frase que Kurt no entendía _"Lasciami dolore, lasciami in pace. Io non sono te", _optó por sacar su celular y grabarlo, ya encontraría su significado después. Kurt se despidió de Blaine, él simplemente se levantó del sillón y se acostó en su cama. Kurt se fue sin decir ya nada.

Blaine no durmió esa noche. Lo único que pudo pensar una y otra vez fue ¿Por qué la voz de su doctor había callado a la de su cabeza?

**Bueno, esto fue todo por hoy. Si les gusto den review, compártanlo con sus amigos, denle favorito, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER.**


End file.
